Viéndote desde lejos.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (M+A jr.) Sawatari tiene una cita con Meimi para ir al cine, pero alguien los está siguiendo, ¿qué hará Asuka Jr. al respecto? Meimi/Asuka Jr. AUTOR: Dyaoka. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Viéndote desde lejos.  
  
Por: Dyaoka.  
  
(crimsonshootingstar@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Sawatari fue hacia Meimi (o Mimí) prácticamente corriendo. "¡Haneoka-san!" Llamó él corriendo hacia Meimi.  
  
"¿Sí?" Respondió Meimi, extrañada ante tal entusiasmo. Ella no sabía por qué él estaba tan animado, pero lo estaba.  
  
"¿Quieres ir al cine?" Preguntó.  
  
"¿Huh?" Fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Asuka Jr. (o Astro Jr.) miraba a Sawatari.  
  
"¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?" Preguntó. Meimi pensó por un momento.  
  
"Gomen... pero estoy un poco ocupada esta noche..." Sawatari se veía realmente desilusionado.  
  
"¿Estás segura?" Volvió a preguntar. Meimi volvió a pensarlo. No tenía nada que hacer esa noche... inclusive como Saint Tail.  
  
"...Está bien, iré contigo." Dijo Meimi. Sawatari prácticamente saltó alrededor de alegría.  
  
"¡Bien, pasaré por ti!" Dijo. "¿A las seis está bien? ¡Es una cita!" Después salió del salón. Unos minutos más tarde regresó y besó a Meimi en la mejilla.  
  
"¡Eh!" Ryoko se sorprendió. Todos en el salón se sorprendieron. Sawatari después se fue. Asuka Jr. parecía el más impresionado. "¡Nunca imaginé que estuvieran juntos!" Exclamó Ryoko. Seira (o Sarah), quien estaba junto a Ryoko, se veía igualmente impresionada.  
  
"¡Meimi, creí que te gustaba-!" Rápidamente fue interrumpida por Meimi.  
  
"¡No, no es lo que tú piensas!" Dijo Meimi.  
  
Lina (o Rina Marino) fue hacia Meimi. "¡Espero que su relación vaya muy bien!" Le hizo un gesto de burla y se dirigió al escritorio de Asuka Jr. Asuka Jr. aún miraba impresionado, pero también se veía enojado.  
  
"¡No, yo no siento eso por él!" Meimi dijo, sonrojándose visiblemente.  
  
"Bueno, él sí siente eso por ti. Dios lo bendiga." Dijo Seira entrelazando los dedos en señal de plegaria.  
  
"¡Seira! ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!" Dijo Meimi. Ryoko parecía pensar de otro modo acerca de Sawatari y Meimi.  
  
"Ustedes dos SÍ se ven bien juntos..." Dijo ella.  
  
"¡No! ¡No es cierto!" Exclamó Meimi.  
  
"No... sí se ven bien, pero de algún modo no hacen buena pareja..." Ryoko admitió. "Ahora, tomemos a Asuka Jr. como un ejemplo. ¡Ustedes dos no tienen oportunidad con sus peleas!" Dijo Ryoko.  
  
De alguna manera, esas palabras le llegaron profundamente. "¿Qué...? ¿Eso es verdad?" Preguntó Meimi calladamente.  
  
Ryoko y Seira miraron a Meimi por un momento. "¿Él te gusta?" Preguntó Ryoko.  
  
"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!" Gritó Meimi.  
  
"Dios ha estado observándote." Dijo Seira.  
  
Meimi no supo cómo fue capaz de resistir todo el día en la escuela. Quería encontrar a Sawatari y cancelar la cita. Pero cada vez que ella se le acercaba, él parecía tan animado y entusiasmado con la cita que no quería bajarlo de su nube. Pensaba que sería la culpable de destruirle su 'feliz momento'. Así que... las seis de la tarde llegaron lentamente.  
  
Esa noche en el cine, Meimi tenía la sensación de que Sawatari y ella eran observados. Había volteado varias veces para ver quién los seguía, pero no había nadie conocido.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sawatari.  
  
"Tengo la sensación de que estamos siendo observados..." Dijo Meimi.  
  
"Ese debe ser Asuka Jr. siguiéndonos ." Dijo Sawatari. Los ojos de Meimi brillaron.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella.  
  
"No lo sé. Sé que me ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos del colegio." Respondió Sawatari. Meimi miró sobre sus hombros sólo para ver a Asuka Jr. tras un refrigerador. 'Bien, bien...' Pensó ella. 'Jugaré con él un poco...' Meimi colocó su mano sobre la de Sawatari. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Asuka Jr. congelándose ante el gesto. Ella rió un poco y Sawatari la miró. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó.  
  
"Está en plena vista." Respondió Meimi, apuntando al congelado Asuka Jr.  
  
Los dos rieron ante la figura congelada de Asuka Jr. "Él es extraño..." Dijo Sawatari. Luego se dio cuenta de la mano de Meimi. "¿Quieres algo? ¿Palomitas? ¿Refresco?" Preguntó él, sacando su cartera.  
  
"¡Seguro! ¡Quisiera palomitas y refresco!" Dijo Meimi. Aunque en lo profundo, estaba queriendo poder salir del cine.  
  
La película había comenzado, Meimi y Sawatari compartían el refresco y las palomitas. Se sentaron el la parte trasera, porque Sawatari lo sugirió. A la mitad de la película, Meimi sintió que Sawatari intentaba tomar su mano; Meimi se estremeció y apartó su mano de la de Sawatari. Luego levantó el refresco con las dos manos. No se sentía a gusto sentada junto a Sawatari.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sawatari a Meimi cuando terminó la película. Él obviamente había notado la incomodidad de Meimi.  
  
"Yo- yo quiero irme a casa." Dijo Meimi. "No me siento bien."  
  
Sawatari la miró.  
  
"Está bien..."  
  
Meimi estaba agradecida de oír eso, pero se oía algo desalentado. De reojo Meimi pudo ver a Asuka Jr.  
  
"Así que, ¿aún está aquí?" Preguntó Sawatari a Meimi.  
  
"... Sí..." Contestó Meimi. Sawatari intentó tomar su mano de nuevo, pero Meimi la alejó.  
  
"Oh..." Dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sawatari creyó que eso era una forma de decir 'piérdete'.  
  
"Um... está bien." Dijo él. "Te llevaré a casa." Meimi asintió y los dos regresaron con Asuka Jr. siguiéndolos todo el día.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Meimi llegó a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación y miró directamente por su ventana. Asuka Jr. estaba ahí abajo, entre los arbustos. Sawatari había regresado a su propia casa. Después de unos momentos, Asuka Jr. aún no se iba. Meimi abrió la ventana y le gritó. "¡Asuka Jr.!" Asuka Jr. levantó la mirada hacia Meimi.  
  
"¡Sólo pasaba por aquí!" Dijo, listo para marcharse.  
  
"¡Gracias!" Dijo Meimi. "Muchas gracias por haber estado ahí..." Asuka Jr. miró a Meimi confundido, y como siempre, sonrojado.  
  
"¡Yo no estaba en ningún lado!" Él exclamó.  
  
"¡Espera mientras bajo!" Gritó Meimi corriendo por las escaleras. Asuka Jr. se dirigió a la puerta y ésta se abrió, revelando a Meimi parada junto a ella. Meimi sonrió tímidamente. Asuka Jr. (aún un poco rojo por el sonrojo) balbuceó algo sobre su respiración. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Meimi.  
  
"Él- él no te lastimó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Asuka Jr.  
  
"No... no..." Dijo Meimi agitando la cabeza.  
  
Asuka Jr. suspiró y dijo algo que sonó como "Qué bueno."  
  
Meimi sonrió y preguntó. "¿De todas formas qué estabas haciendo?"  
  
"Yo...yo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien... yo- yo no quería saber que Sawatari te hizo algo..." Dijo Asuka Jr. mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente.  
  
Meimi sonrió y besó a Asuka Jr. en la mejilla. "Gracias..." Dijo. "Gracias por cuidarme." Asuka Jr. no sabía qué decir.  
  
"Yo- yo..." Comenzó a hablar, cuando se detuvo. Meimi lo miraba confundida.  
  
"¿Sí?" Preguntó ella.  
  
"Yo...yo ¡te veré mañana!" Gritó corriendo hacia su casa.  
  
"Qué extraño..." Dijo Meimi, dejando la puerta abierta, viendo a Asuka Jr. alejarse.  
  
De repente se detuvo en medio de la calle y corrió de regreso hacia Meimi. "Si Sawatari pudo hacer algo como eso, ¡entonces yo también!" Dijo Asuka Jr. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Meimi y lentamente acercó su rostro al de él. Meimi cerró los ojos y lentamente sintió los labios de Asuka Jr. sobre los suyos.  
  
Meimi sonrió, sonrojándose, pero no tanto como Asuka Jr. Cerró la puerta lentamente. Colocó una mano en su corazón y dijo en voz baja para sí misma. "Gracias."  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CRÉDITOS:  
  
AUTOR: Dyaoka (crimsonshootingstar@yahoo.com).  
  
TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~ (athena_asamiya_snk@hotmail.com) en colaboración con Saray Cruz Alfonso (Tendo_Kasumi@hotmail.com) 


End file.
